


Quiproquo

by FridayQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Un quiproquo est un malentendu où l'on prend une situation pour une autre. C'est exactement ce qui va se passer ce jour là quand Korra va surprendre un moment privé entre Asami et Lin.
Relationships: Korra & Kya II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Cette fic se déroule durant le Book 4 après l'arrestation de Kuvira mais avant le mariage de Varrick et Zhu-Li.
> 
> Disclaimer : Legend of Korra ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Asami regardait la baie face à elle, une légère brise soufflait faisant onduler ses cheveux. Elle se forçait à respirer calmement afin d'éviter de pleurer la mort de son père. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait le droit de le pleurer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait oublier ses derniers mots, leur dernier regard.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle chassa ses pensées rapidement. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'approchait d'elle et fut surprise de voir de Lin à ses côtés.

-Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Toujours aussi étonnée, Asami hocha la tête. Avec calme la chef de la police s'assis à sa droite. Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, se contentant de regarder la baie comme l'avait fait Asami quelques instants plus tôt.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'aime venir ici pour souffler un peu. C'est… apaisant.

Asami elle avait naïvement pensé qu'elle était la seule à venir sur ce recoin de l'île du Temple de l'Air pour échapper à ses émotions.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-Tu étais ici avant et ta compagnie ne me gêne pas, répondit l'autre femme toujours avec calme.

Malgré elle, Asami sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de telle parole de la part de Lin Beifong. Ce n'était pas réellement un compliment en soi mais elle le prenait ainsi.

Le silence s'étira et Asami se demanda si elle devait le briser. Une partie d'elle avait envie de savoir ce que Lin avait fait de Kuvira, l'autre partie préférait ne jamais le savoir et voulait rester assise en silence. Cependant le silence lui fit ressasser ses souvenirs, ceux de la journée de la capture de Kuvira avec la mort de son père et ces longues minutes à chercher Korra. A la croire perdue à jamais.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer. Elle serra ses poings pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait assez pleuré Korra durant son absence pourtant ses larmes étaient proches de couler à nouveau. Discrètement elle regarda Lin pour voir si elle voyait sa détresse. L'autre femme avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le rivage.

-As-tu…

Lin se tourna vers elle en entendant sa voix et Asami se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé. Elle paniqua légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi dire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la tenue de Lin et elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Tu n'as pas chaud habillée comme ça ?

De toute les choses auxquelles s'était attendu Lin en voyant Asami assise toute seule, un commentaire sur ses vêtements était la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête. Lin s'était faite à l'idée qu'en s'approchant d'Asami elles allaient parler de leurs parents, Lin s'était dit qu'elle pouvait essayer de consoler la jeune femme sur la mort de son père car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir un complexe vis-à-vis d'une figure parentale, c'était bien elle. Même si ces derniers temps, après l'attaque de Kuvira et l'aide de sa mère, leur relation s'était quelque peu amélioré. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait le jour où sa mère allait mourir.

Chassant ses pensées, elle reporta son attention vers Asami et à sa question. C'était le milieu d'après-midi et le soleil était encore assez fort. Il était vrai que sa tenue en métal lui donnait chaud.

-Un peu.

Le regard d'Asami se fit plus calculateur et Lin bougea inconfortablement, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Elle eut encore plus chaud.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si je l'enlève ?

Habituellement elle enlevait sa tenue quand elle était chez elle mais si elle devait rester à parler ici avec Asami, autant se mettre plus à l'aise. La jeune femme secoua la tête sans la quitter du regard quand elle retira son équipement à l'aide de sa maîtrise.

Lin se rassit en voyant qu'Asami ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en fonçant les sourcils.

Soudain Asami sembla sortir de sa transe puis se mit à rire, inquiétant encore plus Lin face à ce comportement.

-Oui… Je viens seulement de me rappeler quelque chose c'est tout.

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et un poids sembla s'enlever des épaules de Lin. Elle avait trop vu Asami malheureuse ces derniers temps, une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

-Quoi donc ?

Les joues d'Asami s'assombrirent brusquement.

-C'est plutôt embarrassant en fait, marmonna-t-elle en détourna son regard.

Maintenant Lin était curieuse, elle ne connaissait que peu de choses qui pouvaient faire rougir Asami Sato.

-Hum, fredonna-t-elle, quelque chose qui a un rapport avec la tenue des policiers ?

-Pas vraiment des policiers mais…

Se cachant le visage entre ses mains, Asami sentait la honte s'emparer d'elle en même temps qu'une certaine nostalgie. Un souvenir d'une époque où tout était bien simple, ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle prononça son prochain mot.

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Avant… Il y a quelques années j'avais le béguin pour toi.

Cette fois-ci ce furent les joues de Lin qui se mirent à rosir devant cet aveu tout à fait inattendu et elle ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi répondre. Heureusement pour elle, Asami continua de parler.

-Je t'avais vu plusieurs fois et tu avais toujours l'air si sûre de toi, si intouchable… Mais surtout…

Les yeux d'Asami tombèrent sur ses biceps.

-Tu avais l'air si musclé, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais les femmes autant que les hommes à peu près à cette époque et tes bras…

Asami regarda au loin, les yeux rêveurs.

-Ouais, j'ai définitivement un faible pour les femmes aux bras musclées, souffla-t-elle.

Le silence tomba à nouveau entre elles, Lin assimilant l'aveu d'Asami et Asami pensant à Korra et ses bras, ses yeux, son odeur, son sourire… Cependant quand elle rendit compte que Lin n'avait toujours pas répondu, elle sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son dos.

-Lin… Je suis désolée si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ! C'était il y a des années ! Je veux dire, tu es toujours une belle femme mais je ne suis plus attirée par toi. Je te respecte beaucoup et…

-Tout va bien. J'étais étonnée c'est tout, répondit Lin avec une douceur dans la voix.

Embarrassée, Asami essayer de rester concentrer sur l'eau de la baie et se demanda si elle pouvait s'enfuir de cette conversation. Lin quant à elle sembla enfin comprendre pourquoi Asami était si triste après le départ de Korra suite à l'attaque de Zaheer.

-Tu aimes Korra.

La panique envahit momentanément Asami. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie à qui que ce soit. Pourtant Lin avait parlé avec certitude.

-Je… C'est si évident ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de défaite dans la voix.

-Maintenant que je sais que tu aimes les femmes musclées, je comprends mieux. Korra a des bras assez impressionnant, plus que les miens.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça… avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-J'ai eu si peur de la perdre à nouveau, c'était… Je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime comme ça. Il a y Mako… Pourtant des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde un peu plus longtemps et plus intensément qu'avant mais j'ai peur que ce soit seulement mes fantasmes.

Les souvenirs de leurs temps à chercher des maîtres de l'air et surtout les interactions entre les deux jeunes femmes lui revinrent en mémoire. Malheureusement Lin avait toujours été plus ignorante quand il s'agissait des relations et des sentiments. Elle était elle aussi dans une situation assez compliquée. Soudain, l'envie de partager un de ses plus grands secrets se fit sentir.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un faible pour une femme de la Tribu de l'Eau, confessa Lin.

-Vraiment ? C'est… quelqu'un que je connais ? demanda-t-elle prudemment, Lin n'était pas très loquace et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse, Asami était très étonnée de l'entendre dire une telle chose, mais elle était aussi très curieuse.

-Oui.

Asami chercha une réponse en fronçant les sourcils, à part Korra elle ne voyait pas quelle autre femme pouvait…

-Kya ? s'exclama Asami un peu trop fort.

D'un signe de tête Lin lui confirma.

-C'est… wow.

Tout le monde savait que Lin était sortie avait Tenzin avant qu'il ne la quitte pour Pema. D'ailleurs Asami avait longtemps pensé à quel point le fils de l'Avatar Aang était stupide, qui pouvait plaquer Lin Beifong pour une femme comme Pema ? Puis elle avait rencontré le couple et n'avait pu que constater à quel point ils s'aimaient et que malheureusement pour Lin, Tenzin avait fait le bon choix quant à ses sentiments.

Asami regarda Lin et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace compatissante. Elle avait vu Lin se détendre autour de Tenzin et sa famille, même être agréable avec Pema. Elle savait aussi que Lin aimait les enfants de son ancien petit ami. Elle semblait avoir fait le deuil de leur relation or elle était maintenant attirée par Kya ? La sœur de son ex ! Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'enviait pas la situation de la femme à ses côtés.

-Crois-moi, je sais, soupira Lin. Elle est une des seules relations saines que je n'ai jamais eues depuis mon enfance et j'arrive à tout gâcher avec mes sentiments.

La voix de Lin était profonde et un peu triste. Sans réfléchir, Asami se pencha vers Lin et laissa tête se poser sur son épaule et Lin se raidit un instant. Elle n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec les marques d'affections.

-Kya est quelqu'un de bien et ce n'est pas un secret qu'elle aime les femmes. Je pense que tu as tes chances.

Le bras de Lin s'enroula autour d'Asami, acceptant entièrement le geste de réconfort de l'autre femme. Ce n'était vraiment pas la conversation qu'elle pensait avoir avec Asami mais cela faisait du bien. Elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un était au courant de ses sentiments pour Kya. Elle pensa à Opal qui serait heureuse de voir qu'elle réussissait à s'ouvrir comme elle lui avait si souvent conseillée.

-Merci.

-Tu sais elle est plutôt jolie aussi.

Soudain Lin se mit à rire devant l'air taquin d'Asami.

Korra atterrit silencieusement à ce moment précis. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que Lin avait Asami dans ses bras et qu'elle riait avec décontraction.

-Ouais, je pense aussi que tu es une des plus belles femmes que je connaisse, avoua la chef de la police car c'était vrai, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la beauté d'Asami.

Les yeux de Korra s'écarquillèrent entendant Lin parler ainsi. Elle pensait qu'elle était en train de consoler Asami à cause de la mort de son père, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Korra cherchait partout sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle remarque de la part de Lin.

-Chef Beifong ! Est-ce que vous flirtez enfin avec moi ? se moqua Asami en riant doucement.

-Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir mes bras musclées autour de toi ? répondit Lin ne sachant pas quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'aussi en avant mais la confession d'Asami sur elle lui avait donné un peu de confiance pour oser cela.

Apprendre d'Asami Sato, qui avait brisé tant de cœurs ses dernières années, avait eu le béguin pour elle était très gratifiant pour son égo.

La bouche de Korra s'était ouverte et un terrible sentiment s'était emparé de ton son corps. Elle devait rêver ou plutôt faire un cauchemar... Sinon comment expliquer ce qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Comment expliquer de Lin Beifong et Asami Sato étaient dans une étreinte en train de flirter ensemble !?

Avec Asami riant doucement contre elle, Lin ne put retenir un sourire à son tour. Alors que la main d'Asami trouvait le biceps de Lin et se serrait autour, Korra eut l'impression que c'était son cœur qu'Asami était en train d'écraser.

-Aussi dur que ce que j'espérais… Kya n'a aucune chance contre ces bras, murmura-t-elle d'un air conspirateur, si doucement que Korra n'entendit que sa voix et pas ses paroles.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lin.

-Si seulement, répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Le sourire d'Asami quitta ses lèvres et elle se blottit un peu plus contre Lin. En voyant Asami se tenir encore plus près de Lin, Korra sentir son cœur se briser à nouveau. Les larmes montèrent au yeux et elle l'envola tout aussi silencieusement et rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, entendant vaguement Asami parler au loin.

-Je l'espère Lin, tu le mérites.

Lin posa sa tête sur celle d'Asami et se permit de profiter encore un peu de cet instant. Elle se doutait que son amitié avec la jeune femme avait pris un autre tournant maintenant qu'elles avaient confessé à l'autre leurs sentiments sur Korra et Kya.

L'Avatar à l'inverse était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle eut soudainement envie de sa mère. Au loin elle aperçut Kya qui faisait des exercices et elle se dit que cela ferait l'affaire. Elle sentait proche de Kya et elle pourrait peut-être la consoler, elle était toujours de bons conseils.

Atterrissant à ses côtés Korra regarda Kya se tourner vers elle avec étonnement.

-Korra ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La boule qui était dans gorge grossit et Korra attira Kya contre elle pour un câlin. Malgré son étonnement, Kya rendit immédiatement l'étreinte à la jeune femme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Korra s'éloigna.

Devant l'air très inquiet de Kya, Korra se sentit un peu honteuse de sa réaction.

-C'est… ce n'est rien… J'avais besoin d'un câlin.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Kya la prit par le bras n'étant pas du tout convaincu par la réponse de l'Avatar.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Korra soupira, mais c'était pour parler à Kya qu'elle était venue la rejoindre donc il fallait qu'elle lui explique sa détresse.

-Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Asami.

Kya lui sourit, ayant eu des doutes à ce sujet depuis un petit moment.

-Mais je viens de la surprendre avec Lin.

-Comment ça la surprendre ? demanda Kya avec une pointe d'inquiétude, Korra avait dû se tromper ou alors elle ne voulait pas dire surprendre comme surprendre un couple, elle s'était sûrement mal exprimée.

-Elles étaient dans les bras l'unes de l'autres et…, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots

Dans les bras l'unes de l'autres ? Ce n'était rien, Lin était capable de faire des câlins elle aussi. C'était rare certes, mais Asami venait de perdre son père. Korra avait dû confondre cela avec du soutien, rien de plus, se rassura Kya en silence.

-Et Lin lui a dit qu'elle était une des plus belles femmes qu'elle ait jamais vues, elle a raison bien-sûr, Asami est magnifique mais pourquoi elle lui a dit ça ? Et Asami lui a demandé si elle flirtait avec elle et Lin lui a dit que ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir ses bras musclées autour d'elle et Asami a ri et a tripoté ses bras en disant qu'ils étaient aussi dur qu'elle les avait imaginés ! Et Lin l'a laissé faire comme si c'était normal puis elles se sont chuchoté des choses… C'était trop, j'ai dû partir.

Korra avait l'air complètement paniqué et malheureusement pour elle, Kya était figée. Elle aussi dévastée par qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait toujours réussi à enfouir ses sentiments pour Lin au plus profond d'elle. Cela avait été tellement dur quand elle avait appris que Tenzin, son propre frère, sortait avec Lin, la fille dont elle avait le béguin… Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à le surmonter car Lin n'avait jamais donné le moindre indice qu'elle était attirée par les femmes. Alors qu'elle au contraire en avait rencontré tant, elle en avait aimé beaucoup et ne regrettait rien de toutes ces années d'errance autour du monde. Mais ce que venais de dire Korra changeait tout. Surtout qu'elle était seule depuis si longtemps et que Lin était devenue moins tendue depuis quelques années, lui faisait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient toujours là quelque part…

C'était presque pire que la première fois.

-Je…

Kya était sans mot, ce qui étonna Korra qui arrêta de faire les cents pas pour la regarder intensément.

-Kya ?

-Je suis désolée Korra…

Ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire et traitant toujours ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Kya se contenta de prendre à nouveau Korra dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci autant pour son bénéfice que pour le sien.

-Que se passe-t-il Kya ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Se détachant d'elle, Kya se mit à rire mais c'était un rire amer qui serra le cœur de Korra.

-Il se passe qu'on est dans le même bateau ma chère, répondit Kya en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Avatar.

-Comment ça ?

-Lin…

-Oh.

Korra s'écarta doucement de Kya. Sa mâchoire se serra avec raideur. Pourquoi les femmes étaient tant attirées pas Lin, se demanda-t-elle. D'abord Asami et maintenant Kya ? Que pouvait-elle avoir de si particulier pour que deux de ses personnes préféraient soient si amoureuses d'elle ?

Croisant les bras, Korra sentit la colère l'envahir mais elle se dissipa instantanément en voyant l'air blessé de Kya.

-J'ai toujours su que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle après que Tenzin soit sorti avec elle, mais c'est quand même douloureux.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kya, Korra essaya de ne pas faire transparaître sa colère à nouveau.

-J'espère qu'Asami la rendra heureuse, elle… elle le mérite, ajouta Kya sans croiser son regard.

Penser à Lin et Asami était douloureux et à cet instant Korra ne voyait pas du tout en quoi Lin le méritait. Elle se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Lin, où la chef de la police l'avait interpellé, de l'animosité entre elles. Elle sentait que les même sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé à cet instant étaient de retour. Puis elle se rappela que Lin l'avait sauvé au détriment de la capture d'Amon, qu'elle avait accepté d'abandonner sa maîtrise pour ne pas dénoncer et tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis…

Elle soupira avec défaite.

-Je l'espère aussi, j'espère qu'elles le seront toutes les deux.

Elles se regardèrent avec tristesse puis Kya lui proposa de faire des exercices pour penser à autre chose. Korra s'empressa d'accepter.


	2. Chapter 2

Un long moment plus tard, lorsque l'estomac de Korra se fit entendre Kya sourit et lui d'aller manger voyant le soleil se coucher.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je n'ai pas trop faim.

Korra lui offrit un regard compatissant mais n'ajouta rien et retourna vers le temple où elle savait que Pema avait fait à manger pour tout un régiment. Kya retira ses affaires et décida d'aller nager un peu à la place. Elle mangerait plus tard si le besoin s'en ferait sentir, l'envie de se baigner était plus forte pour le moment. Elle s'autorisa de s'apitoyer sur ses sentiments pour Lin une ultime fois, après ce soir elle irait aider à la reconstruction de l'hôpital comme c'était son plan à l'origine. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même trouver de la compagnie durant son séjour ici…

Oui, aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour de sa vie à penser à Lin Beifong ainsi. Le dernier. Il était peut-être enfin temps de passer à autre chose.

Après s'être baignée, elle se laissa sécher sur la plage. Elle aurait aimé faire cela nue, mais elle savait que Tenzin serait furieux si un de ses enfants, surtout Meelo, la trouvait ainsi donc elle se rhabilla.

-Kya ?

Somnolente la guérisseuse se redressa et vit Lin qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle essaya d'ignorer son ventre qui faisait des siennes en la voyant.

-Hey Lin, tu es encore ici ? demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

-Tu n'es pas venue manger.

A cet instant Kya aperçut dans les mains de Lin un bol du repas de Pema et une tasse. Une douce chaleur l'envahie, touchée par ce geste.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant des mains de Lin le bol.

Elle mangea en silence avec Lin à ses côtés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kya ne savait pas quoi dire à l'autre femme. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Lin et Tenzin sortait ensemble, elle avait fait une mauvaise blague sur son frère puis avait annoncé son départ pour faire le tour du monde. Elle n'avait revu Lin qu'après leur rupture, il avait été facile de lui parler, disant à quel point son frère était stupide et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Leurs conversations au fil des années avaient toujours été simples, ne discutant jamais de leurs relations amoureuses, comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

Ce soir c'était différent car ce soir elle savait que Lin avait quelque chose avec Asami.

Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui demander de qui se passait exactement et l'envie de ne pas en parler du tout, de faire comme si cela n'existait pas.

Lin quant à elle, appréciait le silence qui s'était installée entre elles même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Asami. La jeune femme avait raison, tout le monde savait que Kya aimait les femmes, donc peut-être qu'elle avait une chance. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, elle pourrait faire preuve de courage pour voir si ses sentiments était susceptibles d'être réciproque. Elle savait que Kya était un esprit libre et qu'elle aimait voyager, mais cela ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'essayer quelque chose non ?

-C'était délicieux.

-Pema sait cuisiner, plus que moi c'est certain. Tenzin a fait un bon choix finalement, dit Lin avec désinvolture.

Kya se força à sourire, sentant son cœur se serrer.

-Es-tu heureuse ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-De quoi ?

-Que Tenzin…

-M'ait plaqué pour Pema ? la coupa Lin sans ambages.

Kya grimaça mais ne répondit pas avec des mots et Lin se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance.

-Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque, c'est certain. Je tiens toujours à lui, même si parfois j'ai envie de le frapper.

Malgré elle, Kya sourit. Elle pensait la même chose et comprenait tout à fait Lin à cet instant.

-Mais avec le recul, je pense qu'il avait raison. Il est plus heureux comme ça, il a une femme qui l'aime et qu'il aime et quatre superbes enfants. Et puis… Je suis passée à autre chose.

L'entendre dire de la bouche de Lin, avec un soupçon de timidité, était tout aussi pénible que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

-Il… Il y a quelqu'un… hésita Lin, ne sachant pas trop comment dire la suite, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé sa peur du rejet refit surface avec force.

Voyant l'hésitation de Lin, Kya décida de lui venir en aide, elle voulait terminer cette conversation au plus vite.

-Je sais, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Lin fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et Asami.

-Asami ? demanda Lin plus confuse que jamais.

Ce fut au tour de Kya de froncer les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Avec Asami ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire.

Le rire de Lin était sincère et Kya ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lin rire avec autant d'abandon, ses yeux brillaient de larmes et elle se tenait le ventre. C'était beau et elle et Asami n'était pas ensemble.

Korra s'était trompée, il allait falloir qu'elle aille lui dire au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Asami a raconté à tout le monde son béguin pour moi ? demande Lin avec une légère arrogance.

Le sourire de Kya s'effaca soudainement.

-Elle a le béguin pour toi ? s'étonna Kya, parlant avec une voix une voix aiguë.

-Pourquoi tu trouves cela si étonnant ? Certaines personnes me trouvent attirantes, répondit Lin en croisant les bras, blessée par l'attitude de son amie.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Evidemment que tu es attirante mais c'est Asami… Je ne savais pas qu'elle pensait à toi comme ça.

-En fait c'était il y a des années, maintenant elle…

Lin s'arrêta parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance d'Asami, qui lui avait fait promettre de rien dire à Korra sur ses sentiments mais aussi parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que Kya venait d'avouer qu'elle la trouvait attirante.

-Elle aime Korra ? essaya Kya avec espoir.

-Je… Comment…

-Oh tu sais, je vois ces choses-là. Korra l'aime aussi d'ailleurs.

Malgré sa promesse, Lin sourit en entendant Kya lui confirmer que les sentiments d'Asami n'était pas à sens unique. Elle espérait maintenant que les deux jeunes femmes auraient le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Puis son esprit revint à nouveau à la remarque de Kya.

-Alors… Tu me trouves attirante ? demanda Lin doucement avant de se maudire pour avoir l'air si vulnérable.

Kya leva les yeux vers elle puis elle se figea. Est-ce que Lin était en train de la regarder avec espoir ? Soudain elle se rappela de sa promesse : aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'elle passait à se languir après Lin. C'était donc le jour à tenter de faire quelque chose.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé belle Lin, avoua-t-elle.

-Toujours ?

-Ouais…

-Même quand j'étais avec Tenzin.

-Même avant…

-Avant ? Tu veux dire… Est-ce que… Tu es partie si vite après qu'on se soit mis ensemble.

La question était implicite mais Kya savait que c'était le moment de dire la vérité.

-Je voulais déjà partir à cette époque, mais je dois avouer que vous voir ensemble a un peu précipité mon départ.

La confession resta dans l'air entre elles un moment et Lin sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Kya, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est du passé.

-Est-ce que tu…

Lin n'osa pas finir sa phrase, ayant peur d'être passé à côté de Kya.

-Ressent toujours quelque chose pour toi ? compléta la guérisseuse.

Lin hocha sèchement la tête, elle ne regrettait pas être sorti avec Tenzin. Elle l'avait réellement aimé, mais savoir qu'elle avait peut-être raté sa chance avec Kya, c'était douloureux. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Kya tout de suite, cela s'était fait au fil du temps, en se rendant compte que Kya était toujours là quelque part. Qu'elle était si douce, belle, compatissante et qu'elle savait l'écouter comme personne.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

La réponse se coinça dans sa gorge de Lin, alors elle tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Kya. Elle la regarda avec envie, et elle l'espérait, avec amour pour que Kya comprenne. Heureusement elle sembla le voir car elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre.

-Oui, toujours, avoua Kya les yeux plongés dans ses siens.

Les épaules de Lin se baissèrent tandis qu'elle soufflait de soulagement.

-Donc, si tu n'es pas avec Asami cela veut dire que tu es libre ? demanda Kya avec suggestion.

Lin se mit à rire doucement.

-Oui.

Toujours avec le sourire, Kya s'approcha d'elle.

-Donc ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

Lin répondit en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Kya. Le baiser s'attarda et Lin en profita pour passer sa main libre dans les cheveux gris de la guérisseuse, un geste qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis un petit moment déjà.

Korra regarda Asami s'éloigner de l'île sur le ferry, Varrick l'avait demandé pour de l'aide avec la préparation de son mariage qui avait lieu dans deux jours. Asami était restée manger ce soir-là mais Korra n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était assise à côté de Lin. La chef avait disparu après le repas mais Korra n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, préférant parler avec Opal et Bolin. Elle avait salué Asami quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir, rien de plus.

Quand le ferry fut assez loin pour ne plus distinguer la silhouette d'Asami, Korra décida d'aller voir si Kya avait mangé. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, lorsqu'elle arriva non loin elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction elle vit que Kya était avec Lin et elles s'embrassaient !

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Lin pouvait embrasser Kya alors qu'elle était Asami ? Comment osait-elle lui faire cela ? Et à Kya ? Et comment Kya la laissait-elle l'embrasser ?

Soudain la voix de Jinora résonnait, appelant sa tante. Elle vit Kya glousser, embrasser une dernière Lin pour s'éloigner pour rejoindre Jinora.

Voyant Lin seule, le sang de l'Avatar ne fit qu'un tour. N'écoutant que sa colère, Korra décida d'aller l'affronter.

-Comment oses-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec rancœur.

L'euphorie que ressentait Lin après avoir embrassé Kya pendant de longues minutes s'effondra en un instant en entendant la voix de Korra. Elle se retourna vers l'Avatar qui semblait sur le point de la provoquer en duel.

-Quoi ?

-Comment oses-tu embrasser Kya ?

Lin resta pantoise. Pourquoi Korra réagissait-elle ainsi ? Faisait-elle partie de ces personnes qui n'acceptait pas les femmes qui aiment les femmes ? C'était impossible ! Elle adorait Kya et ces préférences n'étaient pas un secret. Elle était l'Avatar, une partie de Kyoshi était en elle ! Et Kya avait dit que Korra aimait Asami.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, lui répondant avec dédain.

-Parce que tu es avec Asami ! Comment tu peux lui faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle vient de perdre son père.

-Asami ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis avec Asami ?

La colère de Korra dégonfla soudainement.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas avec Asami ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

Korra se sentit rougir et elle se gratta la nuque avec embarras.

-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure… Tu la tenais dans tes bras… Vous flirtiez ! Tu parlais de tes bras et elle les touchait.

Lin soupira comprenant enfin d'où venait le malentendu.

-On plaisantait toute les deux. C'était de l'humour, je n'en ferai plus jamais quand on voit le résultat, grommela-t-elle.

-Oh.

-Donc tu étais en colère parce que tu pensais que je trompais Asami ? demanda Lin en levant un sourcil.

-Oui et que tu profitais de Kya aussi ! répliqua Korra en essayant de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

-Kya était très consentante.

-Ouais… C'est bien. Alors euh… Tu es avec Kya ? bredouilla-t-elle, les joues toujours chaudes.

-Nous devons encore en parler, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne suis pas avec Asami. Je tiens à elle mais pas comme ça.

-Cool.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui a dit à Kya que j'étais avec Asami ?

-Oui, désolée.

C'était étrangement satisfaisant de voir l'Avatar si gênée, se dit Lin.

-A qui d'autres tu l'as dit ? Dois-je fais un communiqué de presse ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autres, promis.

-Bien.

Décidant qu'elle avait assez troublé Korra pour la journée, Lin hocha la tête puis s'éloigna vers le temple en prenant la tasse et le bol qu'elle avait amené. Elle trouva Kya dans la cuisine avec Jinora qui lui avait servi un autre bol à manger, la guérisseuse le mangeait avec enthousiasme tout en écoutant sa nièce lui parler des préparatifs du mariage à venir.

-Lin ! Tu restes avec nous ce soir ? demanda Jinora avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Kya croisèrent les siens et Lin combattit un rougissement.

-Si vous voulez bien de moi.

-Bien-sûr ! Il va falloir que je cherche où tu pourras dormir, je pense que quartier des filles est plein…, répondit Jinora en essayant cherchant une solution.

-Si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi, j'ai encore de la place, répondit Kya les yeux brillants de malice.

Jinora sourit et regarda Lin, attendant sa réponse avec intérêt. Lin se sentit mal à l'aise, parfois Jinora semblait en savoir trop mais cette fois-ci elle la regardait avec innocence, rappelant son jeune âge.

-Oui, merci Kya. Je pense que je peux faire ça.

-Parfait, je vous laisse alors, dit Jinora en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, cette fois-ci avec un regard complice.

Kya la regardait toujours avec espièglerie quand la jeune maître de l'air disparue de la cuisine.

-Qu'en dis-tu ? Et si on allait regarder où te mettre dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

Lin lui sourit en suivant l'autre femme, laissant les yeux tomber sur ses fesses durant le trajet. Devant la porte de sa chambre, Kya se retourna et la regarda avec sérieux.

-Cela ne t'oblige en rien, on peut seulement dormir…

Pour toute réponse Lin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kya, la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et l'embrassa. Kya émit un hoquet de surprise avant de poser ses mains sur les seins de Lin.

-Tu as intérêt à enlever ça au plus vite, gémit-t-elle.

Lin ricana mais fit ce que Kya lui demandait la seconde suivante.

Sur la plage, Korra eut tout juste le temps de savourer le fait qu'Asami n'était pas avec Lin avant que Bolin ne vienne la chercher en catastrophe pour qu'elle l'aide à choisir sa tenue pour le mariage de Varrick et Zhu-Li.

Elle aurait le temps de parler à Asami plus tard de tout cela, peut-être que le mariage pourrait être l'occasion de faire un geste vers elle. Elle pourrait l'inviter à danser ou quelque chose de romantique dans le genre ?

Elle s'imagina être seule avec Asami, depuis combien de temps elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvés que toutes les deux ?

Peut-être qu'elles pourraient partir quelque part toutes les deux ? 

Cette idée était assez tentante, se dit-elle rêveusement.


End file.
